


Some Days, I'm Struggling For Control

by LaynaVile



Series: Hannibal Bingo Fills (2020) [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Bottom Will Graham, Bottoming from the Top, Canon-Typical Violence, Clothed Sex, Cussing, Floor Sex, Hair-pulling, Hannibal Bingo, Jealous Will Graham, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Punching, Riding, Rough Sex, Slapping, Spit As Lube, Top Hannibal Lecter, overuse of the f word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile
Summary: Will pisses Hannibal off to the point where he starts cussing. It turns Will on, they fight and they fuck.*Re-edited and re-uploaded on 9/03/2020
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannibal Bingo Fills (2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883326
Comments: 10
Kudos: 143





	Some Days, I'm Struggling For Control

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the Free Space square on my Hannibal Bingo card.  
> Inspiration came from Mads character, Nigel, saying the word, "fuck" a lot. I wanted to write Hannibal getting angry and not being able to stop saying it.  
> Title from Can't Hear You Now, by Mike Shinoda.  
> As always no beta so all mistakes are my own.  
> Enjoy 😌

"How careless are you? Do you want us to become caught? Do you want to go back to uncle Jack so badly that you'd expose us in such a way?"

"It wasn't my fault, h-he was flirting with you."

"Flirting with me? Do you know how many men and women I have to watch flirt with you every single day? Do I kill them in broad daylight for it? Do I risk our exposure?"

"There was no one around. Hannibal, I'm sorry for being reckless, but he pissed me off."

"Do you even fucking understand how pissed off I get every time men flirt with you? When they attempt to take what is mine? You're lucky everyday that I do not fuck you in front of them, show them that you are mine."

"Then who would be the careless one?"

"Would I not just be following your goddamn example?"

"I'm shocked, Dr. Lecter, I've never heard you use such crass language outside of our bed, hell I barely hear it in our bed."

"You insufferable man, you drive me crazy."

"Honestly I think it's very sexy of you, you should swear more often." Hannibal knows what Will is doing, how he's trying to divert the situation from Hannibal's anger to something else.

"Do not try to fucking distract me." Hannibal is still angry, but he needs Will to understand that they could get caught now, if they're caught they will be separated--Hannibal is certain that Jack will not take him in alive, and he's far from ready to die. Yet he cannot help but want to rile Will up, he wants Will's anger and frustration and affection directed at him, not some annoying man on the street. "You know damn well what the hell you've done wrong. Murder in broad daylight is incredibly risky and senseless, unless of course as I said, you'd rather go back and play FBI with uncle Jack again, is that what you fucking want? Is it, Will, tell me the truth?"

"No, if I wanted that why would I have sought you out in the first place? Why would I have come all this way to find you?"

"Perhaps this is all an elaborate ruse again to try to get me into a fucking cage." Low blow, he knows that Will regrets what happened that night in Baltimore what seems like a thousand years ago and yesterday all at once.

"How many times will you make me apologize for that? I wanted to run away with you, I didn't want you to get caught, I didn't want any of that to happen. But now that I'm here with you, seeing you and being just like you, you're pissed off at me."

"I want you here, I want you hunting with me, but I am not careless when killing, I am careful and always have a plan." Hannibal pauses, considering what to say next--what will upset Will the most. "Will, if you want to go, the door is right there, do not let it hit you on the way out." He doesn't mean it, never would he mean it, but Will has him angry, and Hannibal is feeling particularly petulant today.

"I'm not leaving, unless you're coming with me."

"Tell me, Will, why the hell would I come with you after what you've done?"

"I did it for you, you bastard."

"For me? No, you did it for yourself. You threw a fucking tantrum because someone flirted with me. People flirt with you in front of me all the time, I do not throw tantrums."

"You're  **mine** , Hannibal. They don't get to flirt with you or-or even look at you."

"Do you think I just fuck every person who flirts with me?"

"You fucked me."

"Yes, I fucked you, because I love you to the point of madness. You, Will, you bring out a part of me that I had pushed down for so many years. Since the day I met you in Jack's office, I knew. I knew that you were different, that you would see through me, understand me, change me."

"If you love me so much, then I don't understand why you're so angry."

"You've risked exposing us, do you understand how there could've been a witness? Maybe it appeared that no one was around, but there are CCTV cameras and tourists and little old grandmother's looking out their windows. Do you understand what will happen if we are caught?"

"You'll be taken into custody, I won't let them put you back in the BSHCI, I won't, I'll do everything I can to keep you out of there. You're mine, they cannot take you."

"You're such a fucking child sometimes, I am not some possession that you can keep from them. Besides that you know as well as I do that Jack will not let me live."

Will throws the first punch, fist connecting with Hannibal's jaw. "You're not dying, asshole."

"You little fucker." Hannibal resists, he doesn't want to hit Will.

Will punches him again, this time in the stomach--Hannibal stays standing at least. "We're not getting caught, you're not leaving me." He slaps Hannibal across the face, "Fight back."

"I will not fight you, Will. And there is nothing you can fucking do if they catch up to us now."

Will smacks him again, Hannibal is certain there will be a red hand print across his face.

Hannibal snorts, "If you want to continue to act like a fucking child, by not listening to me, and hitting me, then I'll leave."

Will backhands him, "You're not leaving me, not now, not ever." The force of it splits Hannibal's lip.

He's not leaving, he's never leaving, this is the exact reaction he'd hoped for. "I'll leave whenever I feel like it. You do not tell me what the fuck I can or cannot do." He can practically smell Will's anger and arousal.

"Do you want me to hurt you?" Will grinds his teeth together, Hannibal grabs his jaw to stop him.

"No, I don't want you to hurt me, not out of anger, but I'd rather it be me than someone in the middle of the street."

"I'm sorry, I was jealous. But you have no right to get mad at me, you helped bring the darkness out of me, you are the one who made me fall in love with you."

"I have no right? What the fuck does that mean? I have no claim over you whatsoever? You are my husband or have you decided you no longer fucking want that?" Blood leaks from the split in his lip, it stings but Hannibal welcomes the pain.

"No, never, Hannibal, I chose you. I want you, I will always want you. But in wanting you, I have to be sure no one else will try to take you."

"So that equates murder in the middle of the day? I'd have rather you had fucked me in front of him."

"You would've allowed that? That would've been just as reckless as you said before."

"Perhaps I wouldn't have. I wouldn't want to be arrested for fucking in public. Though I'd rather that than be arrested as a cannibalistic serial killer. One is a bit worse than the other, don't you fucking think?"

"I told you, I'm sorry. I was jealous, but Hannibal, I,"

Hannibal  _ wants _ blood, but not from physically wounding Will. "No, no buts, this isn't an I'm sorry moment, you didn't break a goddamn glass, you murdered someone in the street. Perhaps  _ you _ should just fucking leave."

Will's nostrils flare, and suddenly he lunges at Hannibal, knocking them both to the ground. He hits and punches Hannibal anywhere he can reach. Hannibal's nose is bleeding, his lip, the inside of his cheek where it has been bitten when Will's fist had connected with the side of his head for the third time. "You fucking asshole, you can't say shit like that."

No doubt from the way he straddles him that Will can feel Hannibal's erection beneath him, Hannibal resists the urge to grind up against Will.

"I'm not leaving you." The side of his fist connects with Hannibal's sternum this time. "Don't make me leave you."

"Never, mylimasis. I would never make you leave me. You said so yourself, we cannot survive separation."

"I fucking hate you." There's no truth to his words, Hannibal knows that.

"I fucking love you too."

Finally Will notices or finally decides to acknowledge Hannibal's erection, he grinds his hips down, ass pressed firmly against Hannibal's trapped cock. Neither can keep quiet at the sensation--Hannibal groans and Will whines. Will bends down to kiss Hannibal, his face is covered in blood, it's not a bother to either of them. Will laps at the blood where it still drips from Hannibal's nose--it doesn't feel broken, thankfully, Hannibal would hate to have to set it later--he licks across Hannibal's lips, nipping at the split in them, trying to bite it open further.

Hannibal pushes Will up, there is blood smeared all over his face, "Are you trying to further wound me, mylimasis? Is that what you want, to see me bloody and beaten by your own fucking hands?" Hannibal licks at the cut on his lip.

"Who knew you had such a dirty mouth Dr. Lecter?" Will rips Hannibal's shirt open, buttons skitter across the hardwood.

"You little fucker, who do you think you are ruining my shirt?"

"Oh, boo-hoo, it's a fucking shirt." Oh, so that's how Will wants to play this--like the brat Hannibal knows lurks beneath Will's façade.

"A shirt that you know as well as I do cost upwards of one hundred and fifty dollars."

"And you have a million more. Don't be a baby, Dr. Lecter." Will grinds down onto Hannibal's cock again, nails digging into Hannibal's chest, dragging down--the scratches are not bleeding now, but he has no doubt that they will be soon.

"You insolent little fucker, you'll be sewing the buttons back on." Hannibal grabs Will's hips, lifting his own hips to press against Will's ass.

Will's nails dig in again, he's panting harshly, "You don't  _ control _ me."

"Do I not?"

His nails scratch down Hannibal's chest again, nails catching on his nipples, causing him to practically growl. "No, I'm in control of myself."

Hannibal pushes and pulls Will's hips, grinding Will's ass against his cock. "Take your shirt off, mylimasis." Hannibal's voice is low and predatory.

"Make me." Will leans down, crushing their lips together, reopening the split in Hannibal's lip, fresh blood smears across their lips.

Hannibal's hands snake between them, under Will's t-shirt, caressing his soft abdomen, before pushing him back, and yanking his shirt up over his head, tossing it away. "Do not disobey me again you little bitch."

Will slides down onto Hannibal's thighs, hastily unbuckles his belts, yanks the button open and the zipper down, he lifts himself up on his knees to push Hannibal's pants and underwear down enough to expose his cock. It's flushed and dripping, foreskin retracted fully to expose the dark, glistening head, Will touches gently with his thumb, before jumping up, "Do not move." He pushes his own pants and underwear down, kicking them across the room. He drops back down onto Hannibal's thighs, scooting down further to take Hannibal into his mouth.

Hannibal's fingers tangle in Will's hair, "Such a good little cocksucker for me." He pulls at Will's curls, not trying to pull him off--he knows that Will likes it.

His throat constricts around Hannibal as he takes him further into his throat, saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth, smearing across Hannibal's skin. He moans around Hannibal's length, as he slides his fingers into Hannibal's mouth. 

Hannibal licks and sucks and coats them in his blood tinged saliva--he knows where Will is going with this, and while he would rather grab one of the many bottles of lube stashed around their home, part of him wants it to hurt a little bit, he knows Will's body, knows what he can and cannot handle, being fucked with only spit as lube is nowhere near the worst thing he's endured because of Hannibal.

Will takes his saliva slick fingers and presses them into himself while focusing his attention on the head of Hannibal's cock, licking and sucking, tip of his tongue sliding into the slit, tasting Hannibal's precum before it can escape. Moaning and whining as he does so.

Hannibal groans and grunts and growls, pulling Will's hair harder, urging him on.

He pulls off of Hannibal's cock abruptly, saliva drips down the shaft. Will braces himself and sinks down, taking Hannibal inside in one swift motion. The corners of his eyes scrunch up slightly, nostrils flare out--tell tale signs of his discomfort--he grabs at Hannibal's shoulders and chest, nails digging in again, moaning high pitched and breathless.

Will fucks himself on Hannibal's cock, fast and hard. "Don't try to tell me what to do." He slaps Hannibal's cheek again, "You don't control me, not anymore."

The nail marks Will leaves down his chest sting as blood bubbles up to the surface, Hannibal's nose dully aches, his cheek intermittently throbs where he'd bitten through the flesh, but the only thing Hannibal can focus on is the tight, heat engulfing his cock. "Son of a bitch, I will never get used to how tight you are." Hannibal thrusts up, into Will, "You will obey me, Will, you will do exactly what I tell you to fucking do. Unless of course, you want to keep being a brat? Brats don't get to come."

He braces himself--palms flat against Hannibal's chest, knees firmly on the ground on either side of Hannibal's hips--and increases his pace, fucking himself faster on Hannibal's cock, "I will come when I'm ready to come, Dr. Lecter. You cannot control how your cock hits my prostate, you can control how tightly I clench around you. I will come without your permission and you will do nothing about it, unless you'd like to go jerk yourself off. Is that what you want, Dr. Lecter? Do you want me to leave you here, hard and unsatisfied?" The sounds Will makes tell Hannibal he's getting close--Hannibal is determined to make Will come first despite his  _ threats _ .

Hannibal grabs Will's hips--tight enough to bruise, he wants Will to be covered in his marks as well--he lifts and drops Will back onto his cock before flipping them and fucking into Will as quickly and forcefully as his pants and the new position allow. Will's legs wrap around Hannibal's waist, arms loop around his necks, nails biting into the flesh of his shoulders briefly before Will drags them down Hannibal's back--this time the scratches bleed immediately--the sensation causes Hannibal to moan, he leans in to kiss Will. It's all tongue and teeth clacking together, blood and saliva smear across their skin.

Will whines as Hannibal fucks into him, practically bending him in half--thank God for Will's flexibility. Will bites at his own lips, stifling the pretty sounds he's making.

"No, none of that shit, let me hear you."

Will rolls them, so that he is in control again--Hannibal let's him--Will's pace slows considerably, he cries out above Hannibal, "Oh, fuck, ah, Hannibal."

Hannibal gets lost for a moment, staring at Will, he looks so beautiful--skin flushed light pink, skin glistening with sweat, that Hannibal wants to taste, his pupils are blown wide and his eyelids are heavy--Hannibal tries to memorize every detail so that he may draw Will this way later. "Come for me, mylimasis, come across my skin, smear it the scratches you've left. Let me fucking feel it."

Will trembles, tightening around Hannibal's cock, "Mmhm, fuck, Hannibal, I'm sorry." Warm, sticky cum spread between them, pooling on Hannibal's stomach. Will slides his hands through it, smearing it through Hannibal's chest hair, and into each and every scratch.

The scratches sting as Will's sweat and semen seep into them, but Hannibal doesn't mind. He bends his knees and thrusts up into Will's, chasing his own release. Will all but collapses onto Hannibal's chest, face pressed into his neck, panting, and moaning still. Hannibal's orgasm comes on quickly as Will's body clenches and relaxes around him. Hannibal cannot resist, he tilts his head up and bites down on the first bit of flesh he can reach--the juncture between Will's neck and shoulder--Hannibal tastes fresh blood, he laps hungrily at it as he releases deep inside of Will, thick, hot spurts of cum, coat Will's insides.

They lay there, unmoving for a long while, Hannibal's cock still inside of Will until it's gone completely soft and slips out on its own. Hannibal's back begins to ache from lying on the hardwood floor, and he can't imagine Will's knees appreciate it either.

"Apologies for getting so angry with you."

"No, Hannibal, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I need to be more careful."

"We have to leave Germany for now, you know that?"

"Yes," Will sighs, "I did really like this house."

"We'll have an even better one wherever we go. Do you have a preference, mylimasis?" Hannibal asks as he pushes himself up into a sitting position, Will seated firmly in his lap, Hannibal's arms wrapped tightly around him.

"No, not really, but wherever we go, Hannibal, I want to get a dog."

"Oh for fucks sake, I suppose it was only a matter of time until we got one, but only one, Will."

"We'll see Dr. Lecter." Will kisses him, barely more than their lips brushing together. "Let's go get cleaned up, this bite mark is killing me, and I think we need to make sure I didn't break your nose."

"Rest assured, mylimasis, my nose is not broken, but you are right, we need to get it cleaned up, so that I can bandage your neck."

"Wait, Hannibal, you know I didn't mean it when I said that I hated you, right?"

"I know, you were upset and I was not helping the situation any."

Will nods against his neck, "Alright, carry me to the bathroom now, please."

"You know you've all but ruined my shirt and pants, tonight." Hannibal pushes himself up to stand, Will clings to him like a second skin.

"You have plenty more." Will nuzzles at his throat. "Besides, riding you and feeling your pants rubbing against my thighs felt incredible. I'm almost certain my thighs are rubbed raw from it."

"I hope that they are as a reminder of our coupling today. I will wear your marks proudly. Will you wear mine, Will?"

Will whines against Hannibal's throat, "I already wear your ring, what's one more thing to show everyone that I belong to you?" He licks at Hannibal's neck, tasting blood and sweat.

"Don't be a tease, mylimasis. Unless of course, you need me to fuck you again so soon?"

"Clean me up, let me nap and then perhaps you can fuck me awake?"

Hannibal's cock feebly attempts to twitch at the prospect. "I may just have to take you up on that offer, mylimasis." Hannibal sets Will onto the countertop in the bathroom before moving to turn the tap on to fill the bathtub.

"I don't want a bath, Hannibal, I want rinsed off and then to get into bed."

"So you'd rather not soak with me for a while?"

Will whines softly, "You're joining me?"

"Of course, I figure we should share one last bath together here while we can."

Will smiles as Hannibal helps him down off the countertop, both ignoring the pink tinged, pearlescent  _ mess _ left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna send me a prompt? Check the pinned post on my [Tumblr](https://laynavile.tumblr.com/) and send 'em in.


End file.
